Hi, Wonwoo
by raeraelf
Summary: Kim Mingyu tahu apapun tentang pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu. Apapun. Namun ia tak pernah berani untuk berkenalan dengannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan hai.


Hi, Wonwoo

Disclaimer : Belong to God and theirselves :D This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Lee Rae Ra / Iqlima

Genre : General, Semi-Romance

Rate : T

Length : Vignette

Cast : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Summary : Kim Mingyu tahu apapun tentang pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu. Apapun. Namun ia tak pernah berani untuk berkenalan dengannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan hai.

.

.

.

Hi, Wonwoo

Mingyu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Ia mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Satu menit lagi." Desisnya.

Ia berjongkok sebentar untuk mengikat kembali tali sepatunya yang kurang rapi. Begitu ia berdiri, sebuah mobil hitam melintas di depannya. Tatapan mata Mingyu langsung mengikuti mobil tersebut. Dan ketika mobil tersebut berhenti, matanya langsung terkunci pada sesosok pemuda yang turun dari mobil tersebut.

Tanpa sadar bibir Mingyu membentuk sebuah senyuman begitu ia melihat pemuda tersebut. Ekor matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan pemuda tersebut sampai akhirnya pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang. Mobil hitam yang tadi menurunkan pemuda tersebut kembali lewat di depannya. Mobil itu kini sudah tak menarik baginya karena satu-satunya yang ia ingin lihat hanyalah pemuda yang tadi turun dari mobil hitam tersebut. Ia merapikan rambutnya sebentar, kemudian berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

: Hi, Wonwoo :

Pemuda tersebut bernama Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu mengenalnya dua tahun yang lalu ketika mereka berdua sama-sama masuk menjadi murid baru di sekolah. Mengenalnya? Sebenarnya tidak. Mingyu masih jauh dari kata 'mengenal'. Mingyu bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara pada Wonwoo, bahkan mengucapkan hai sekalipun. Tidak pernah. Benar-benar tidak pernah.

Mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi Mingyu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat ia melihat Wonwoo. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dia hanya tahu, hatinya kini milik siapa.

Mingyu menyukai segala yang ada pada Wonwoo. Baginya, Wonwoo adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Mingyu menyukai mata tajam Wonwoo. Sepasang mata tajam itu selalu membuat orang salah menilai Wonwoo. Banyak orang yang menganggapnya dingin dan sombong karena matanya itu.

Tapi Demi Tuhan. Ingin rasanya Mingyu menampar semua orang yang menilai Wonwoo hanya dari matanya. Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat orang dari mata Wonwoo, karena menurutnya mata Wonwoo sangatlah indah. Mata yang begitu indah, begitu murni. Mata itu pulalah yang selalu membuat jantung Mingyu berdegup tak karuan apabila mata itu tak sengaja menatapnya.

Ditambah lagi dengan sepasang bibir yang penuh dan berwarna pink alami itu. Sangat sensual. Mingyu sangat suka memperhatikan bibir Wonwoo. Apalagi saat bibir itu tersenyum. Ingin rasanya ia mendapatkan senyuman dari sepasang bibir indah itu. Ingin juga ia merasakan bagaimana sensasi mengecup bibir tersebut. Namun sayang semua hanya di angan.

Dua tahun sudah Kim Mingyu jatuh hati pada seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Namun dua tahun itu juga ia tak pernah berani untuk berkenalan dengan Wonwoo. Padahal sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mereka berdua secara tak sengaja bertemu. Saat akan buang air kecil di toilet, saat mengantri di kantin, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Mingyu mampu menggerakan bibirnya hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'hai'. Rasanya tenggorokan Mingyu menjadi kering apabila ia berada dekat dengan Wonwoo. Begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang biasanay cerewet akan membisu apabila berada di dekat Wonwoo.

Mingyu tahu segalanya tentang pemuda bermata tajam tersebut. Mingyu hafal persis jam saat Wonwoo datang ke sekolah dan pulang sekolah. Mingyu tahu dimana rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu dimana Wonwoo les musik, bahkan ia hafal hari apa saja Wonwoo pergi les. Seperti ia hafal jam sekolah Wonwoo, ia juga hafal jam saat Wonwoo berangkat dan pulang les.

Mingyu tahu makanan kesukaan Wonwoo. Bahkan Mingyu tahu restoran mana saja yang sering dikunjungi Wonwoo. Mingyu juga tahu penjual tteopoki di pinggir jalan yang menjadi langganan Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo punya alergi terhadap udang dan strawberry. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sangat suka makan buah delima.

Mingyu tahu kegemaran Wonwoo menonton film. Mingyu tahu setiap akhir pekan Wonwoo pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film. Bahkan sering Mingyu mengantri tiket di belakang Wonwoo, dan saat Wonwoo sudah membeli tiketnya, ia akan bertanya pada petugas penjual tiket dimana kursi Wonwoo. Kemudian Mingyu akan membeli tiket dengan kursi yang tepat berada di belakang kursi Wonwoo.

Mingyu bahkan tahu seluk beluk keluarga Wonwoo. Mingyu tahu Ayah Wonwoo bekerja sebagai General Manager sebuah hotel bintang lima di Seoul. Mingyu tahu Ibu Wonwoo berprofesi sebagai dokter dan bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Seoul. Mingyu juga tahu segalanya tentang adik Wonwoo yang hanya berjarak dua tahun dari Wonwoo, Jeon Seungkwan.

Mingyu bekerja sangat keras mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang Wonwoo dalam dua tahun terakhir ini. Ia tak bekerja sendirian. Ia memaksa adiknya Jiho yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Seungkwan untuk bertanya pada Seungkwan mengenai segala sesuatu tentang Wonwoo. Dan malang nasib Jiho, Seungkwan mengira bahwa ia menyukai Wonwoo. Namun demi kakaknya, Jiho meneguhkan hati demi mendapatkan informasi mengenai Wonwoo.

Namun ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Mingyu dan ini sangat membuatnya frustasi. Mingyu tidak tahu apakah Wonwoo sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Menurut Seungkwan, Wonwoo tidak pernah terbuka mengenai hubungan asmaranya kepada keluarganya. Dan sepengetahuan Seungkwan, Wonwoo mempunyai seorang mantan kekasih bernama Seungcheol namun mereka sudah putus. Seungkwan tidak tahu lagi apakah Wonwoo memiliki kekasih baru atau masih sendiri sampai sekarang.

Namun Mingyu yakin bahwa Wonwoo tidak memiliki kekasih. Coba lihat saja, kalau dia punya kekasih, buat apa setiap akhir pekan dia selalu menonton film sendirian? Jika dia punya kekasih, logikanya ia akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk menonton film bersama kan? Hal inilah yang menenangkan hati Mingyu. Tapi kedamaian hati Mingyu tidak akan bertahan lama jika otak dan hatinya sudah sampai topik Wonwoo-sudah-punya-kekasih-atau-belum. Karena siapa tahu dia punya kekasih, tapi kekasihnya tidak tinggal di Seoul. Maka dari itu keluarganya tidak mengetahui tentang kekasihnya, juga kenapa Wonwoo selalu menonton film sendirian. Karena dia menjalani _Long Distance Relationship_. Jika Mingyu sudah sampai pada pemikiran ini, ia jadi semakin frustasi. Kasihan.

: Hi, Wonwoo :

Dengan hati-hati Mingyu mengawasi Wonwoo yang duduk di atas bangku taman. Wonwoo baru saja pulang dari les musik, dan seperti biasa Mingyu selalu mengawasi Wonwoo. Biasanya seusai les Wonwoo akan langsung pulang, namun kali ini Wonwoo tidak langsung pulang melainkan ia menuju taman yang berada di dekat tempat les musiknya.

Wonwoo sendirian, bersama gitarnya, menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari boygroup yang sedang naik daun, Seventeen. Dan kebetulan sekali lagu itu adalah lagu favorit Mingyu. Mingyu menyukai lagu tersebut karena lagu tersebut sesuai dengan keadaannya. Dan sekarang Wonwoo menyanyikan lagu itu secara langsung dalam versi akustik, membuat Mingyu meleleh dan geregetan.

 _Geunikka nae mareul neoreul da algo sipeo_

 _Neoreul noraehae U Hoo_

 _Neoreul norahae U Hoo_

 _Ipsuri mallado halmareun haeyagesseo Baby_

 _Akkyeo neol akkyeol hyeongijeung nal jeongdoro_

 _Akkinda_

Suara merdu serta alunan gitar Wonwoo menyanyikan lagu tersebut membuat Mingyu ikut bersenandung. Ia tersenyum mendengar suara Wonwoo, dan ia tak menyadari bahwa bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Mingyu tahu, Ia pengecut. Iya kan? Apa namanya kalau bukan pengecut? Menyukai seseorang selama dua tahun lebih, tahu segalanya tentang orang tersebut, namun tak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya? Pikirkan jauh-jauh tentang berkenalan, untuk sekadar membuka mulut saat berdekatan dengannya pun Mingyu tak bisa. Selama ini ia menganggap dirinya seorang laki-laki, namun ternyata ia begitu pengecut.

Mingyu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau pengecut, Kim Mingyu!" desisnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua informasi yang ia tahu mengenai seorang Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan pernah berguna apabila ia sendiri tidak bisa memulai langkah yang lebih jauh. Apa artinya semua hal yang ia tahu apabila ia sendiri tidak bisa berdekatan dengan orang yang dia sukai? Usahanya selama dua tahun akan sia-sia.

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia meneguhkan hatinya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia harus memulai langkah baru. Ia harus berkenalan dengan Wonwoo. Setidaknya, ia harus berani untuk membuka mulutnya apabila ia berada di dekat Wonwoo.

"Sekarang, bodoh." Gumamnya.

Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Wonwoo sedang sendirian, dan mereka tidak sedang berada di sekolah. Jadi sedikit kemungkinan untuk adanya penganggu. Mingyu menarik nafas panjang. Ia menyiapkan sederetan skenario yang ia buat mendadak untuk berkenalan dengan Wonwoo. Rencananya, ia akan tak sengaja lewat di depan Wonwoo, lalu dengan sok akrab ia akan berkata sepertinya ia sering melihat Wonwoo. Lalu mereka akan sampai pada percakapan bahwa mereka berdua ternyata stau sekolah, dan sukses!

Mingyu tersenyum kecil memikirkan rencananya yang ia anggap sangat sempurna. Ia menarik nafas sekali lagi, kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati Wonwoo.

"Hyung!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Mingyu. Ia menoleh dan melihat adik Wonwoo, Seungkwan sedang mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Mingyu buru-buru membalikkan badannya untuk pergi, namun terlambat.

"Mingyu hyung?! SEDANG APA KAU DISANA?!" jerit Seungkwan keras, seakan ia sedang menggunakan speaker.

Mingyu pun terpaksa kembali membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya heran. Kaki Mingyu lemas.

Seungkwan mendekati Mingyu dan menariknya mendekati Wonwoo yang menatap mereka berdua dengan heran.

"Hyung kenalkan ini hyungku Wonwoo. Eh pasti hyung sudah tahu ya. Kan Jiho suka Wonwoo hyung, jadi pasti hyung tahu banyak tentang Wonwoo hyung. Lagipula kalian berdua kan satu sekolah." Celoteh Seungkwan polos.

 _"Mati aku."_ Desis Mingyu dalam hati.

: END :

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hiatus dua tahun akhirnya aku kembali dalam dunia tulis menulis. Annyeong haseyo semuanya ^^

Fanfic pertama yang kutulis setelah dua tahun, juga fanfic pertamaku dengan cast Seventeen. Semoga suka, ya!

Maaf juga endingnya gaje, ini ide langsung melintas di kepala jadi langsung ditulis xD Maksudnya ending gitu biar geregetan ~


End file.
